


You Are My Sunshine

by queenofthefall



Category: Judge vs Judge
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, this is an ot3 fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefall/pseuds/queenofthefall
Summary: When the world is crashing around them they create their own universe away from it all, finding solace within each other.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> OT3 has my entire heart and I wanted to explore their relationship with each other. Feedback is greatly appreciated and I promise it wont be all sad angst.

Han-joon hopes that it was the 5 bottles of soju in his system that conjured Eui-hyun and Jung-joo but the look of pity in their eyes was too real and raw for his alcohol muddled mind to create.  

_They’re always together_ he picks up on it very quickly, wherever one is the other is not far behind. 

Even in his drunken stupor, hazy and heavy, it is startlingly clear how well they fit together. They aren’t touching but the way their bodies turn towards each other, eyes meeting with an unspoken understanding between them, each of them their own gravitational pull drawing them closer to each other….

He doesn’t know who he is more jealous of. 

His heart shatters again, is this what his life is meant to be? Was he selfish for wanting them both in his life, equally and fully? He doesn’t want to give up Eui-hyun for Jung-joo and he doesn’t want to give Jung-joo up for Eui-hyun. 

He is his moon. She is his sun. Han-joon is just a hunk of rock hurtling through the darkness of space who needs them both. But he isn’t sure if  _ they _ need  _ him. _

 

* * *

Her heart clenches painfully at the sight of Han-joon, stooped over his back hunched with all the burdens of the world on him.  His eyes that are mischievous and filled with mirth now fill with unspilled tears and pain she only knew too well. 

Jung-joo never dwelled on her feelings for him.  _ A good friend _ she told Eui-hyun. 

Han-joon wasn’t the only that lied. 

She doesn’t know what it means to be in love. Between her sick mother and her brother who was on the run, she didn’t have the time to feel giddy about a boy. To giggle with her friends about a crush or the giddy excitement of getting ready for a date. After she cut her ties with her brother and buried her mother, her one and only focus was the law. 

Now she stands between the two men, confused. 

“My heart shattered into a million pieces,” Han-joon says to her, his voice quivers as if he is on the verge of a million emotions spilling out from him.  _ Me too _ . She wants to reply. 

She itches to reach out to him, to embrace him and protect him from all the pain in the world with her small body. But she stands there instead, trying not to cry with him.

* * *

 

Eui-hyun is not a man to feel regret. Both in the courtroom and out, he makes his decisions carefully and thoroughly but as he stands in front of his friend, unraveled and in pain he isn’t so sure. 

_ What if….what if…. what if….. _ his mind repeats, like a broken record playing different scenarios where he doesn’t end up here in this empty bar, despair and emptiness weighing down on the three of them like a heavy blanket. 

He may have been an expert in the law, but he was an amateur, a child when it came to his feelings. He was starting to like...no love his colleague, her tenacity, her passion, her fight for justice but he was also realizing that this feeling was familiar. One he had, no- one that he still  _ has _ for the broken man in front of him. 

The silence rolls over them like a wave and he can feel the heartbreak, he just doesn’t know whose it is. 

 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
